Pour Vous
by jovaine
Summary: A series of drabbles written for the Challenge A Day at the IchiRuki FC in BA. M in fourth chapter.
1. Theme 1: Kitten

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

---

**Theme 1: Kitten**

An excerpt from the journal of Kurosaki Ichigo

**Thursday, 9****th**** July**

**4.00p.m.** I'm only halfway through the mountain of homework I have. The teachers in school are such sadists.

**4.02p.m.** Where the hell is Rukia?

**4.03p.m.** It's not that I'm worried or anything, but it's just rude if she doesn't come back for dinner that Yuzu is going to cook.

**4.05p.m.** Is it a hollow? Or maybe Byakuya dropped by for a surprise visit. Feh, your lab report isn't going to write itself you know, Kurosaki.

**4.10p.m.** My room door just got slammed open by a violent shinigami who happens to stay here. She then proceeds to drop a ball of fluff on my desk.

**4.11p.m.** A closer look reveals that said ball of fluff is a kitten with white fur and orange patches. Cute.

**4.12p.m.** Rukia starts talking about how she found it in a drain on the way home. There is a tag on its collar, an address to a place on the other side of town and a name. Haruka. Definitely a girl.

**4.14p.m.** Rukia says that she's hungry so I went down to the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks for her. Turns out there's nothing much around since Yuzu just left to go grocery shopping. I ended up cooking ramen.

**4.20p.m.** She is eating on my bed. I hope there won't be any stains on the bed, which would be hard to clean.

**4.22p.m.** She wants to name the kitten 'Renji' while it's still in her care.

**4.23p.m.** She's now standing over me, her hands on my back. Apparently, I just managed to choke on air. I don't tell her that having her hands on me feels nice.

**4.24p.m.** Instead, I tell her that 'Renji' is not a good name for a kitten. For a baboon yes, but not a kitten. Besides, it probably has another name already.

**4.24p.m.** She looks at me like I'm an alien and tells me that she will not call it 'kitten' for the next few hours. I'm just glad she hasn't thought of calling it 'Chappy'.

**4.25p.m.** I stand up and tell her that I'm accompanying her to take kitten-Renji back to its home.

**4.25p.m.** She gives me a sweet smile and I feel my face reddening. I turn around to rummage through my closet.

**4.40p.m.** Haruka turns out be a twelve year old blonde girl. She's exceedingly happy to see her kitten again and tells us that its name is actually 'Ichigo'.

**4.41p.m.** Rukia starts laughing hysterically while I try to look nonchalant. It didn't work. She then tells Haruka that _my_ name is Ichigo.

**4.41p.m.** At least Haruka smiles and says it's a nice name. Rukia is still laughing. But it makes her oddly cute, with a hint of blush on her cheeks and her hair slightly messed up by the wind.

**4.42p.m.** I did not just think that.

**4.42p.m.** Rukia finally composes herself. It's scary how she sometimes manages to look like Byakuya. Haruka says we can visit at any time if we want to see kitten-Ichigo.

**4.43p.m.** Rukia says that she would love that, though her laughter starts bubbling up again.

**4.43p.m.** On the walk home, I ask Rukia if she would like to have a kitten. She thinks she wouldn't do a good job of taking care of it, with her school work and shinigami duties.

"Besides, I have my very own Ichigo here, don't I?" she says.

Yes, yes, she does.

We walk home together, and I can't seem to wipe the smile off my face the rest of the way.

---

Author's notes: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Do keep reading the other stories for the upcoming themes.


	2. Theme 2: Isshin

**Theme 2: Isshin**

The ABC's to Kurosaki Isshin

**Amusement**

He did it all for his own amusement. There were many other ways that he could have trained Ichigo's skills at sensing an opponent and protecting himself, but there was just something about banging down the room door (cost of repairing it not counted), and giving his half awake son a kick in the face. He enjoyed the look of annoyance on Ichigo's face whenever he did it. And you have to admit that Ichigo was getting much better at blocking his attacks, he could even throw in a counter attack nowadays. So now, lying on the floor, with a growing bruise on the side of his head, he couldn't help feeling proud of the man his son is turning out to be.

**Boy**

He had always liked children. He liked their innocence, the way they had absolutely no misgivings or cynicism, the way they expressed their feelings so easily. He would have been happy whether his first born was a boy or girl, but standing there at in the hospital room and holding his son for the first time, he felt tears stinging his eyes.

**Cigarettes**

He used to smoke a lot when he was younger. He was smoking too when he met Masaki at the café he usually frequented. He had tried a lame pick up line on her, one involving a penguin and ice. But she had laughed, and told him that he looked cool when he smoked. He quit when they started having kids. He would remember what she said about him for the rest of his life and every year, he would light up one stick just for her in remembrance of the day they met and the short but happy years they had spent together.

**Doctor**

He wondered why it was such a coincidence that both he and Ryuuken went into the medical profession. He really shouldn't be surprised about Ryuuken since he was an intellectual type. But after killing so many years, the idea of saving people appealed to him. So he opened his own clinic, thankful that he had learned some healing kidou from Unohana to help him accelerate his work on his patients.

**Football**

Dragging Rukia and Ichigo out to Karin's football game has turned out to be one of his best ideas. They're so engrossed in their support of Karin, that they don't realize that they're hugging each other and cheering with the crowd. He pats himself on the back for a job well done

**Grand Fisher**

That is the name of the arrancar that killed his wife, sweet, beautiful Masaki who was kind to everyone and bore no grudges. He knew that Ichigo had fought him once before and lost terribly. But he also knew it was because of that loss that Ichigo had vowed to become stronger. He could feel the mod soul in his son's body staring at him from a safe spot off to one side. He listened as the arrancar laughed at the size of his sword. And with one swing, it was over. It was too easy. He had always imagined blood, sweat and tears in the process of avenging Masaki. All he felt now was only a sense of relief, a burden finally lifting itself from his shoulders.

**Host**

He had been half joking when he sent his son off and asked him to introduce any nice girls he met on his trip. He seriously did not expect Rukia to reappear at in his house, with a sob story about her family. He had played the part well, shedding tears with Yuzu and welcoming her with open arms as his third daughter. But this time, he bought her a bed, which he stuffed into the girl's bedroom. He didn't want her sleeping in Ichigo's closet again. He would play the perfect host while she lived here. He only hoped his idiot son would not send her out of the house screaming about idiosyncratic families.

**Ice**

So Rukia-chan was an ice type. He could feel the pressure and the faint dip in temperature when she released her zanpakatou even though he was standing by the window in his room. The element suited her, he realized, pure and untainted even though she had gone through so much hardship in life.

**Jazz**

When the kids were younger, he would take out his old jazz records and play them after the kids had fallen asleep. Then he would sit in the chair with a glass of wine and tell Masaki's picture about all the recent happenings in their life like how Ichigo finally beat Tatsuki, how Yuzu cooked her first meal, how Karin got into the football team and how much he enjoyed fatherhood.

**Kiss**

When Ichigo tells him that he wants to take Rukia out for dinner at the new restaurant in town, he launches into a speech about the different types of kisses and the benefits of protected sex. It is his instinct as a doctor, he laughs, when Ichigo gets over his shock, kicks him off the sofa and storms out of the room, his face burning red.

**Lion**

He knew that the stuffed lion Ichigo kept in his room and which Yuzu sometimes dressed up in cute frilly dresses was no ordinary soft toy. For one thing, it had the Quincy cross sewn into the back of his head. For another thing, Ichigo was less than discreet when bickering with his stuffed lion, or Kon as he had named him.

**Meetings**

He had met Byakuya before, of course, when Byakuya was much younger. It was obvious Byakuya did not approve of Ichigo. He tried to stifle his laughter when Byakuya called his son a rude, arrogant brat. He nodded sympathetically when Byakuya spoke about all the rules that Ichigo had broke in Soul Society. But Byakuya also admits that he is thankful to Ichigo for saving his sister and Isshin smiles and welcomes Byakuya into the family.

**Noisy**

When Ichigo finally told him that he and Rukia were officially dating, he laughed and talked so much that the neighbors told them to turn down the TV. He also immediately called Uruhara and Yoruichi, who promptly appeared with bottles of sake and smug grins. Yoruichi even offered to go back to Soul Society with them when they went to see her Byakuya-bo.

**Oxygen**

He couldn't breathe. That espada had got a lucky shot in, and he could feel the blood pooling beneath him. He wondered about Ichigo who is still stuck in Hueco Mundo and the girls who have no idea what's happening. But then firm hands grab him and he hears Masaki telling him to stay alive.

**Pride**

He was proud of his son, he readily admitted. So young, but he had so much responsibility on his shoulders. Sometimes he wondered whether he should tell him the truth about his origins, but he always stopped himself before he could open his mouth.

**Quincy**

Although Ryuuken always tried to give off the impression that he couldn't stand the very sight of him, he knew that deep down inside Ryuuken enjoyed their friendship. At their monthly meeting in distant smoky bars and while nursing mugs of beer, they would talk about their sons, their work and life in general. It gave him a sense of happiness to know that there was another person, a father trying to raise his child right, to talk to.

**Rukia**

She intrigued him sometimes, this girl who changed his son's life. Ichigo had dropped everything, had trained and obtained bankai in the most unconventional ways, just to save her. It spoke of friendship, loyalty and most of all, love. He wondered at his son's selflessness. Was it destiny that played a part in making them meet that fateful night? The gears rotating to affect the lives of two different people. He smiled and wished them the best of luck.

**Shinigami**

It seemed so long ago now. So many years since he had donned the familiar black robes and white coat. He felt a sense of longing, the feel of his zanpakatou in his hands slicing through the air, protecting the unsuspecting humans from hollows that wanted to devour them. And like every other time he felt this way, he suppressed it, pasted a smile on his face and asked Yuzu what was for dinner.

**Tea**

Tea drinking sessions with Rukia is a new habit they developed recently. He discovered by accident that Rukia liked to sit down with a fragrant cup of tea and just think quietly to herself. One day, he sat down opposite her, and it has since become a ritual, both of them sitting there lost in their own thoughts. He found it comforting somehow.

**Uruhara**

He had been relieved when Uruhara told him he was going to train Ichigo. Both of them knew that Ichigo would be fighting the very rules of Soul Society when he went there to save Rukia. Uruhara had weird techniques sometimes, but they were all highly efficient. "I will make him a warrior", Uruhara had wrote in the short note which he promptly burned after reading it. He threw himself into his work and tried not to worry too much about his son.

**Vizards**

He had heard this term a long time ago. It came up after his friends and fellow colleagues were attacked and got turned into half hollow hybrids. Uruhara had decided to go into self imposed exile since it was his invention that was to be blamed, and Yoruichi decided to go with him. It was when he realized that Ichigo had turned into a vizard himself, that he realized how potentially powerful his son could have become and he felt the sudden urge to go strangle Uruhara with his bare hands for putting his son through such a dangerous regiment.

**Wedding**

He absolutely adored weddings. People always got very surprised when they see a man like him crying at weddings, but he admitted that the atmosphere and music always made him feel emotional. He has not told anyone yet, but he already has designs for Rukia's wedding dress when Ichigo finally realizes he loves her and she loves him. He has even got the camera ready, he knows exactly which hotel offers the best package and he has the travel brochures ready for their honeymoon plans.

**Xmas**

It had brought great joy to him when he watched his family opening presents on Christmas morning. Rukia had looked a little awkward at first but the girls had done a good job getting her into the mood for the festivities. Later, he had laughed when he spied Ichigo giving a chaste kiss to Rukia underneath the mistletoe he had placed at very strategic places around the house.

**Yoruichi**

The princess of the Shihouin clan had always been a rebel with a wicked sense of humor. After they had successfully came back from Soul Society, she sent him an invitation to meet up for drinks. He had laughed until his jaws hurt when she told him about how she had transformed into a naked woman in front of Ichigo and he had turned redder than a tomato. He told her that his virginal son didn't know how to appreciate the best things in life.

**Zero**

The countdown has ended. Uruhara had often spoke about the day that they, the self exiled shinigamis and the vizards would have to come out and reveal themselves to Soul Society again. Aizen, the man he used to call a friend, had brought his very powerful army to Karakura. The forces of Soul Society would not be enough. As he stood outside his home in the fake Karakura town that Uruhara had created, he grinned in anticipation when he felt the strength of the vizards reaitsu across town as they put on their masks.

---

Author's notes: I had to work with some presumptions and common predictions here. But I hope they fit the story. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks.


	3. Theme 3: Beach

**Theme 3: Beach**

Ichigo sighed when he realized that Rukia still had not moved from her previous position. They had gone to beach for a gathering that Keigo had organized, after he had cried and pleaded for everyone's attendance. For most of the day, the students in their class had spent their time playing beach volleyball, swimming and getting a tan.

Now that it was twilight, all of them had gone home, except for Ichigo and Rukia. The latter was currently stretched out on a big blanket wearing only a pink bikini. Ichigo was trying to clean up the place and get Rukia to get off her back so they could go home. It was proving difficult considering that she didn't want to move and the way he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Rukia looked up when she felt Ichigo sit next to her, facing the water and watching the seagulls.

"Here, aren't you cold?" Ichigo said, handing Rukia a jacket. He was only dressed in a shirt which he left unbuttoned and shorts.

"Not really. My zanpakatou is ice based, remember?" she replied, but took the jacket and played with the sleeves. "I'm quite comfortable with cold temperatures".

"All right. Let me try this again. Put that jacket on so that other pervy guys around here won't look at you," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, the only guy who is remotely near me at the moment is you," Rukia laughed. "Are you thinking perverted thoughts about me?"

"No," Ichigo said, a little louder than he expected.

After a comfortable silence, Rukia finally muttered, "I was wondering why you're here".

"Because I like the beach?" he replied, even though he got the feeling that this wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"It is lovely to be out here. I don't get to do this very often, you know?" she said easily.

"Is there a problem, Rukia?" Ichigo said, suddenly worried. Rukia wasn't usually the type to reminisce about the complicities of life.

"Not at all," she said, stretching out her legs and suddenly turning to look at her companion. "You wanted to know what I was thinking".

Ichigo nodded, looking straight at her.

"I was thinking about everything that has happened ever since we met each other. How you were stupid enough to run into Soul Society to rescue a girl you had met only a few months ago. How you have integrated yourself so deeply in my life. How you have helped me repair my relationship with everybody around me, from nii-sama to Renji. Ever since I joined the academy, and you wouldn't believe how long it has been, I always felt that something was wrong, that I was missing an important piece in my life".

Ichigo felt his mouth run dry. He stared her, the person who gave him the power to protect, the person who rescued Kon, the person who called him an idiot, the person who his father called his third daughter.

The person who dried his rain.

"Being with you seems right, somehow. Nii-sama provides anything and everything I ask for. Renji tries his best to be a good friend. I just like it here, where we're comfortable together, even though you made me sleep in your dirty closet when I had nowhere to go," she continued.

Ichigo slipped his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. "I'm glad I met you too, Rukia".

Bending over her, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "And I think I love you," he said, his expression suddenly serious. Then, his face changed again, a mischievous glint visible in his amber eyes "Why don't we move to somewhere more private?"


	4. Theme 4: Champagne

**Theme 4: Champagne**

Author's notes: I'm trying out a film noir genre this time, and I hope I've got the styles right, with the moral ambiguity and sexual tones. Please read and review =)

---

It was a dark night, in the city that never sleeps. If it does, it would be with a gun under their pillow. It was one of those days of bleak monotony, and so I had been spending most of my time at a quiet smoky bar in the upper-class side of town. There I was drinking shot after shot of vodka when she walked in, and every man's gaze turned and locked. She had the lean thoroughbred looks and an aura that spoke of class and sophistication. The black dress with thin straps clung to her fluidly, and as she took a seat at one end of the bar, the skirt hiked up, giving the audience a modest view of her creamy legs.

I watched her motion to the bartender, and ordering a glass of champagne in a deeper voice that I had always imagined her having. There was a touch of power in her tone, a woman who knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. I laughed slightly into my shot glass. Who the hell walked into a bar and ordered champagne anyway? It was utterly ridiculous, but it fitted her somehow.

Her order arrived and she reached out to twirl the glass with her thin fingers. That was when I stood up, and moved to sit on the stool next to her. She looked at me then, violet eyes locking with my amber, and her lips curved into a sardonic smile.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," she said, lifting her glass for a toast. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"… Kuchiki," I smirked, clinking glasses with her. "But I am surprised to see you here. Does your brother know?"

"I don't have to report all of my activities to him. Anyway, what would he do if he does know? Send his best assassin after me?" she gave me a pointed look.

I sighed. "He would slice me into pieces if he found that I killed you".

She laughed, making people look at her again. "And there I was thinking that you followed me here".

"I was here first," I shrugged. "Are you going to accuse me of reading your mind?"

She drained her glass and didn't reply. Motioning to the bartender for a refill, she said "I'm celebrating. I'm getting married tomorrow".

I froze. "I know".

"He's a nice guy," she said.

"Your brother thinks he's a nice guy," I said, unable to stop the venom from seeping into my voice. "It's all for the good of the company, and the little group he runs on the side".

She looked at me curiously. "I take it you're not happy. We can still see each other after this".

She was missing the point completely. I turned away and looked at the door, where a beautiful redhead had just sauntered in and winked at me when she caught me looking.

How was I going to explain to her that I didn't want her marrying anybody at all? That I want her to remain the temperamental and protected little sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, the top brass of a revered and feared secret society in the underground world. Above ground, he was the respected head of the Kuchiki group of companies. Nobody was stupid enough to mess with anybody with links from the Kuchiki clan. They hired only the best. How was I going to explain that I didn't want to see her with any other man?

She was on her third glass now. "She's pretty," she commented.

I snapped. I slammed some notes on the table and dragged the annoying woman next to me out of the bar, the cold air biting at our skins. She protested of course, but everyone who turned and recognized me and the pendant swinging on the chain around my neck decided that the best thing to do was to back off.

"Where are we going?" she asked, struggling to wrench off my fingers from her wrist. "You're going to leave marks. Nii-sama won't be happy to know that you've manhandled me, best employee or not".

I pushed her into my car and drove off, traffic rules be damned. She spoke almost the whole journey, shifting from threatening to kill me herself and asking me to please tell her what was going on. We reached my apartment in record time, where I proceeded to push her in the right direction. She resisted the whole way, even pulling out a few kunai she had strapped to the thighs.

Feh, who did she think I was? It was impossible for a person like her to successfully go against me.

I pushed her into my room and grabbed her shoulders, putting myself at her eye level. "Listen, one night. Just one night where we just give in to what we both want. Where you are just Rukia and I am just Ichigo and we can pretend that we belong to each other".

She stared. And stared some more. Finally she said "I always knew that you liked me, Ichigo. And I did like you too. But you know how things are…"

I didn't let her finish her negative response. I pushed her against the wall, dragging off the thin straps of her dress. Surprisingly, she didn't fight back. "Take this off, Rukia".

She complied, sliding the dress off so that it pooled around her legs. I fumbled with the buttons on my shirt and she messed with my pants. Then I was bending over her intently, taking her in my arms and seeking her mouth. I could taste champagne and chocolates on her tongue, and her scent was irresistible.

I kissed her over and over again, moving from her lips, to her neck, then shoulders and breasts. My hands slid down to her inner thighs, and she stiffened for one moment. Just when I though she was going to pull away again, she sighed and relaxed her posture.

A little later, my fingers had found her innermost core and I caressed her delicately. She gasped and shuddered and I felt a surge of warmth spread through me.

I pushed her onto the bed, and she put her arms around my neck, arching her body. This time, she kissed me hard, her nails scratching my arms and shoulders, and I knew that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. It had always been like this between us, always skirting about our desire for each other.

I knew she was ready for me, and as soon as I entered her, we found our own rhythm, our excitement palpable. She suddenly opened her eyes and muttered, "I want you".

I could see the need and urgency in her eyes as I replied "I want you too".

My speed increased, as did hers, and we became almost violent as we spun out of control. I looked at her, trying to memorize every curve of her face and body, swept along by waves of ecstasy. She was whispering, words I couldn't catch as I felt that first sharp surge of intense pleasure. She cried out and I called her name, and we rushed headlong into a rapturous climax together.

---

She lay half under the blankets, as I leaned against the headboard. I twirled a glass of champagne, trying to calm my nerves and feeling extremely satisfied after our explosive sexual release. I was overwhelmed, first by love for her, and then sadness.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," she finally said, looking up at me. I focused on her face and did not let my eyes wander to her pale exposed shoulders and breasts. She didn't continue and I didn't need her to. I watched as she slid off the bed and started putting on her clothes. She didn't look back at me as she stepped out of the room, and out of my house.

Tomorrow, she was no longer going to be Kuchiki Rukia, my friend, my lover and (almost) soul mate. I drained the glass, feeling the fizzy liquid running down my suddenly dry throat, and muttered "Thank you, Rukia", though I knew that only the furniture in my luxurious apartment could hear me.


	5. Theme 5: Kuchiki Party

**Theme 5: Kuchiki's Party**

Rukia had really outdone herself, Ichigo thought as he looked around the vast grounds of the Kuchiki estate. The whole area was lit by a seemingly ethereal light; soothing music floated through the air, waiters carrying glasses of champagne and hors d'oeuvres made their way carefully through the large crowd, all of whom were dressed in their finest clothes.

The reason for all this pomp and splendor was none other than Kuchiki Byakuya's birthday. Attempting to show how perfect she was as his little sister, Rukia had taken it upon herself to organize a party for his birthday, though Ichigo did wonder exactly what Byakuya thought of that, since he did seem rather cold and anti social most of the time.

Judging by the number of people mingling around, it looked like she had invited every single noble, shinigami and human that she knew. He could see Yamamoto at a quieter corner talking to Komamura. At the refreshment table, Inoue and Chad were looking at the wide array of food with wide eyes, piling their plates with a little of each.

A tinkling sound suddenly broke through the atmosphere, and everyone immediately looked towards an elevated area which was backed by sakura trees. Rukia stood there, looking perfectly radiant in her purple kimono, with Byakuya standing next to her. A six layer cake with white and pink icing was on the table next to them.

Clearing her throat, Rukia started speaking. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, and thank you very much for coming to the birthday party of my brother, the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan. We hope that you enjoy yourself here. Now, I would like to invite nii-sama to say a few words".

Byakuya stepped forward, his scarf rippling slightly in the wind. And that was when Ichigo acted. He walked towards the stage and called out "If I may cut in?"

Both Byakuya and Rukia leveled identical ice cold stares at him, but he was unaffected. Even Renji and Uryuu sent him discreet eye signals telling him to stop what he was doing and be a good quiet guest.

"Yes, Kurosaki," Byakuya finally said. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all," Ichigo answered with a grin. "I was just going to give you your birthday present".

"That can wait, Ichigo," Rukia hissed, glancing at Senbonzakura at Byakuya's side. "This is speech time".

"No, no, I want everyone to see this. Since we have everyone's attention, this is the best time," Ichigo replied, obviously enjoying the siblings' discomfort. Maybe they thought that he was drunk or something.

He smoothened the nonexistent wrinkles in his clothes and climbed onto the stage before dropping to one knee directly in front of a shocked Rukia.

"Rukia, you brought out a side of me that I had never known existed. My friends and family tell me that I have changed completely in a good way. The day we met, it was destiny. You gave me the power to protect and you dried my rain. You are always in my mind and I hate it when you are not around. I will love and cherish you for as long as I live. It may be tough in the first few years but we are good for each other and meant to be. So, Kuchiki Rukia, will you give me the pleasure of being my wife?

Immediately after the impromptu speech, he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a sparkling diamond ring.

Shocked murmurs spread throughout the guests. Byakuya glared at him through narrowed eyes, while Rukia remained standing still and staring at the ring.

"Say yes, Rukia-chan," shouted Shunsui, as Ukitake nodded and smiled from his place next to him.

"Oh my god, Rukia is really going to be my third daughter," Isshin cried, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief, while Uruhara and Yoruichi laughed.

Other shinigamis like Renji, Matsumoto, Shuuhei and Ikkaku cheered, and lifted their glasses in a toast.

After what seemed like hours to Ichigo (his knee was starting to hurt), a smile appeared on Rukia's face.

"Yes, Ichigo," she said. "I accept".

Ichigo laughed, grabbing her and spinning her around. The crowd roared their approval. After setting Rukia down, Byakuya approached them.

"Congratulations, Rukia. But I have to say, Kurosaki, this is the weirdest gift I have ever received for my birthday".


	6. Theme 6: Homework

Theme 6: Homework

"Hello".

"Rukia"

"Renji. How nice of you to call your dear old friend"

"… Are you drunk?"

"Of course not, Renji darling, you're so silly"

"You do realize that you just called me darling, right?"

"Oh fine, so I had a little sake to drink at dinner"

"I was going to ask you to come out for a few round of drinks with Rangiku and the other guys"

"But I have to complete my Biology homework"

"I didn't know we had any Biology homework. What chapter is it on?"

"The human body? Or human development. Something like that. Don't worry, Ichigo is teaching me"

"What?"

"Don't shout like that. My ears are sensitive. He knows a lot about it. He's being very thorough. And I have to say, I'm enjoying myself"

"Rukia…"

"Listen, I've got to go back to him. He's waiting. I'll talk to you tomorrow. We'll go for lunch at that restaurant you like so much".

*click*

"I'm going to kill him"


	7. Theme 7: Bed

**Theme 7: Bed**

"I like the look of this one".

"Hn"

"But it's a little small, Rukia-chan"

"It's enough for Ichigo. He isn't that fat".

"I think we should get that one, Ichigo. It's king sized with spring mattress. It would be very comfortable and won't make any squealy sounds when you're indulging in your favourite activities with Rukia-chan"

"What are you talking about, old man?"

"Well, I'm obviously not going to allow you to use _my_ bed for _your_ sexual activities"

*kicks*

"Ouch, my son is so violent"

"Ichigo? Why is your father on the floor?"

"He was being as stupid as usual. You know what, Rukia? I think I'll take the bed that Dad chose after all"

--

Author's notes: That's it. The end of the challenge. I enjoyed writing it, and hope you have enjoyed the journey as well.


End file.
